ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Without Yugi/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Running time: 4:21 Transcript DAN GREEN: Dan Green: real name, no gimmicks! YUGI: Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside... Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside... PEGASUS: Oooooooh! YAMI: Guess who's back? JOEY: Back again? TÉA: Yugi's back! TRISTAN: Tell a friend! KAIBA: Guess who's back! MOKUBA: Guess who's back! FLORENCE: Guess who's back! MARIK: Guess who's back! ZOMBIE BOY: Brains brains brains! [Subtitle: Guess who's back!] HAIR GUY: Guess who's back! BANDIT KEITH: Guess who's back! In America! (Intermission with Tristan and Duke) YUGI: I've summoned a monster! Cuz nobody wants to see Yugi no more; they want Yami, I'm chopped liver! Well if you want Yami this is what I'll give ya: A little bit of yaoi fanart of Yami Bakura! Some card games that drag on and on duller than the crap on those poor saps TeamFourStar's channel, or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a rating, or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY!) You waited this long, now stop debating, 'cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and cards need trading! You may think the dubs are mistranslating, but the guys who fansub are masturbating! So 4Kids TV won't let me be, or let me be me; so let me see: they tried to switch me out with Dragonball Z, but it feels so empty without me! So... Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged burned like a bridge, got banned, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge; but don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic. I just shuffled all my trading cards; F**k you, Marik! Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! I said, this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! LittleKuriboh, the guy who watches Yu-Gi-Oh; embarrassed his parents don't listen to Devo. He starts crying at Finding Nemo, then he makes a lameo video and everyone yells WHOA! A visionary, his fangirls are scary; a YouTube revolution, otakus are wary! A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast in the fact that I got everyone stealing my jokes! And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony for you to steal so damn much from my show; don't copy me! Well I'm back; na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na! We got screwed by Revver, blew the budget now we're gonna Begin again, start from scratch and completely regain all our subscribers; update the show weekly no protesting, just like you're all requesting, with all the quotes HeavyDDR is detesting! HAIR GUY: (speaking) Testing! Attention Duelists! YUGI: Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Lanipator claims I have animosity; you know what I'' think? "Who the hell is ''he?!" Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! I said, this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! Abridge this, abridge that; it's become the new fad; it's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad! Yo Sephirex, quit makin' fun of GX; it's better than most of your video train wrecks! And Kaiser, man, you're none the wiser; your series is about as funny as Rob Schneider! Vegeta and Masako, you guys should just let go, it's over: nobody watches Nar-u-to! Well, farewell; go abridge some Zatch Bell! Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell; this show's been greater than Ghost in the Shell ever since CurtDogg turned it into a nutshell! But sometimes it's all the same everybody only wants to call us lame! So this must mean LK's to blame, 'cause it's not me, I'm King of Games! And while he's not the first one to fandub Yugi, he is the first one that's not a newbie to make the show seem kinda funny, though it doesn't make him any money. (HEY!) There's a concept that's broke: twenty million other users steal his jokes! But no matter how many imitate LK, it won't change the fact that he's here to stay! Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! I said, this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me! 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me! JOEY: (while kicking a door) NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH! NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH, NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH! YUGI: Cards! Category:Music video transcripts